The Creepy Party
by Creepy-Pasta
Summary: It's the weekend at the Creepy-Pasta universe, and most of them have arrive to party. Sadly the party is resolved to card game and prank phone calls. What happens when Jeff the Killer decided try out a new game? I own nothing. The OC Sasha the Slasher is nothing but a made up character from my sister and me. If you want to use her, please PM me. R&R. Rated T for language.


The Creepy Party

The 'Creepy Pasta' characters were having their normal weekend ritual, which involved a game of cards and alcohol. Almost all of the characters were there. Slenderman was sitting on the floor, his legs crossed in a lotus position, looking at his small deck of cards. Trenderman was peaking over the shoulder of Splenderman, obvious enjoying this much more then he should.

Jeff the Killer was teaching his nineteen-year-old niece, Sasha the Slasher, how to create a full house. Masky was trying to keep himself occupied by messing with random people on the phone; he never liked poker.

"Hey, Masky, would you keep it down over there I'm trying to help Sasha with her cards!" Jeff screamed over his shoulder. Slenderman shook his head, couldn't these two get along, sure Slenderman and his brothers weren't on the best of terms, but at least they can stand being in the same room.

"No, I'm scaring a girl in Georgia." Masky whispered, resting his palm over the speaking end.

"No one cares, Masky. Now stop being such a pussy, and get you're lazy ass over here!" Masky rolled his eyes behind his name-sake. "Why should I? I always lose?"

"Dude, just stop," Jeff growled, "This is a Creepy-Pasta, tradition, not a slumber party."

"Why are we called 'Creepy-Pasta' anyways?" Sasha asked raising her pencil thin brow. No one could answer. Slenderman finally shrugged, "Mortals are just that strange, Sasha. They never make sense to me, why do you think I kill them for living?"

Splenderman frowned "Slendy, that's not very nice. You shouldn't kill people just because they don't make sense."

Slenderman tiled his head towards his older brother. "That's not the only reason; they cut down my forest, so I cut down their heads. An eye for an eye."

"Well I don't mind if he kills humans, just as long as he keeps the bloodshed away from me." Trenderman added, and then spoke with a pitiful whine "I don't want any blood on my precious clothes, that's just bad fashion. Well unless you count the black jacket, red would go beautifully with that."

The others rolled their eyes at the faceless homosexual.

"Okay, well how about we make this fun?" Splendor asked with a gleam in his eye.

"What do you suggest?" Slender asked raising a patch of skin that would have been his brow.

"How about a game!" Splendor was now getting excited, he always heard of games at parties like this, many humans do this, so why not them?

This defiantly got Masky's attention; he placed the phone back in its receiver turning his focus on the group that sat in a small circle.

"Hmm…interesting." Slenderman noted to himself. "I guess it would be some type of entertainment."

"I know a good game," Jeff now had that evil smirk on his face, as he spoke. "Before I killed this group of school girls at their slumber party, they were playing a game of truth, or dare. Maybe we should try it out, it could be fun."

Masky moved closer and sat in the open space next to Slender. "So how do you play?"

"Finally, someone's finish jacking off. " Jeff crackled earning an angry growl from his rival. "You play like this, someone asks another person 'truth or dare.' If they pick 'truth,' you have to ask them a question that they need to answer; it could be any type of question. If they pick 'dare' they have to do whatever you say, no matter what."

Everyone nodded in response, agreeing to the terms of the game. "So do you guys want to play?" Jeff smiled when everyone, once again, nodded yes. "Alright, well then I'll go first."

Jeff looked around, though he knew who he planned on getting, but this was to drag on the suspense. Finally he spoke "Masky."

The male jerked at the sound of his name rolling of the evil tongue that belonged to his rival.

"Truth, or dare?" Those words held a big spoon full of mischief, something that was never good when it came from Jeff. Masky tried to hide the fact he was scared, silently relieve that he still wore his infamous mask, sadly his body was betraying him; shaking like a leaf.

"Um… um… I can't decide…"

Jeff shrugged, "Well I'll decide for you."

"No, wait!"

"Too late," Jeff busted out laughing at the way Masky held out his hand, as if attempting to catch his own words that flew past his lips.

I _DARE_ you to…" Jeff took a moment to innocently tap his fore finger against his chin, relishing the way Masky reacted. "Hmm… what would be a good dare?"

Everyone simply rolled their eyes at the two. Why they continued to grab each other's throat, was a mystery.

"I got it." Jeff shot Masky an evil smirk that read 'danger'. "I dare you to make out with Slenderman, with tongue."

The room went silent, until Sasha raised a hand. "Um… Does Slenderman even have a mouth?" Everyone stared at the burnet. "What? I know he can talk, but you never see his mouth."

Masky sighed in relief, reminding himself to thank Sasha after this was over.

"Well," Jeff began still holding on to that stupid smirk. "I guess he'll have to make out with Slender's face."

"What..?" If the Operator had eyes, they would have been the size of soccer balls.

Jeff busted out laughing, "You heard me. Ok, Masky, get to work."

In other words, this was not Masky's night…

**AN: So should I write more, or just leave it at that? Please Read and Review. Flames would be used to help conjure up my Creepy-Pasta army XD**

**Anyways I hope you like it, my best friend and sister is trying to write her first TR. If you don't know what a TR is, look it up. **

**Warning: I'm not responsible for what you might find on the internet. XP**


End file.
